1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to instrument correction, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for correcting time-domain reflectometers.
2. Description of Related Art
A time-domain reflectometer (TDR) is an electronic instrument for characterizing and locating faults in metallic cables (for example, twisted wire pairs, coaxial cables). The TDR can also locate discontinuities in a connector, a printed circuit board, or any other electrical path.
The TDR transmits a pulse from a source along the metallic cables to a far-end termination. If the metallic cable has a uniform impedance and properly terminated, the entire transmitted pulse will be absorbed in the far-end termination and no signal will be reflected toward the TDR. Any impedance discontinuities, however, can cause some of the incident signal to be sent back towards the source. The result of characterizing and locating faults in the metallic cables may be inaccurate due to errors of the TDR. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.